


5:24 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One sad smile formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face when he suffered with his injured daughter.





	5:24 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

One sad smile formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face when he suffered with his injured daughter and wondered if they were going to survive for another hour.

THE END


End file.
